opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
DEMOCRATS TRY PROPAGANDA TO OFFSET POLL DISASTER
by Jaxhawk PR CAMPAIGN WILL NOT CHANGE PUBLIC OPINION OF DEMOCRATS http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rx9SlCx4ZeI/AAAAAAAABrA/fgRDm4sEqJQ/s1600-h/BUSH.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rx9SlSx4ZfI/AAAAAAAABrI/7tkNXoDagqI/s1600-h/reid%2520(2).jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rx9SlSx4ZgI/AAAAAAAABrQ/ZlPxqdbnGjg/s1600-h/paulsclintons.jpg House Democratic leaders, concerned about the public’s negative view of Congress, has launched a public relations offensive. Monday they began to "polish" the image of the new majority after a series of legislative setbacks this month. The campaign, ranging from traditional events to conference calls with groups outside of Washington, is designed to co-opt some of the negative news about them. Democratic operatives, like George Soros, aka: György Schwartz) and MoveOn.org, believe that the American public are fixated on the Democrats standoff with President Bush over Iraq. They have decided that no other message is reaching the public. In a private meeting for scores of staffers, top advisers to the party’s leadership called on every Democratic lawmaker to amplify domestic accomplishments, from raising the minimum wage to expanding college aid, in a series of events back home in their districts. Part of the Democrats’ new offensive will remind voters exactly who they voted out of office last fall, particularly with regard to the " updated ethics " and lobbying laws...The plan is drawn, because the latest polls show the American public has a more favorable opinion of President Bush than of Congress, 34% to 24 %. This plan will fail as have so many other propaganda efforts of regimes of the past. Before they can claim to have updated the ethics they will have to address the issues surrounding their leading candidate for the Democratic nomination for President. Senator Hillary Clinton is the subject of a lawsuit brought forth by a Hollywood promoter, Los Angeles millionaire lawyer and businessman Peter Franklin Paul who has asserted Clinton failed to declare to the Federal Election Commission more than $2 million in contributions – a massive omission he believes prevented her 2000 senatorial campaign from going bankrupt in the crucial final weeks. They also conveniently forgot about Robert Torricelli - Democrat, who withdrew from the 2002 Senate race with less than 30 days before the election because of controversy over personal gifts he took from a major campaign donor and questions about campaign donations from 1996. The American people will be reminded by the bloggers and the "lone rangers" who publish Conservative news that the Democratic-controlled Senate, which has chastised the Bush administration for politicizing the attorney general’s office, has placed a "secret hold" on the nomination of Rosa Emilia Rodriguez-Velez as Puerto Rico's attorney general. According to The Hill, the hold was placed on the Rodriguez-Velez nomination just before Congress passed the new Honest Leadership and Open Government Act. That act requires that the name of any senator blocking a legislative decision be disclosed to the public within six days. Observers say the nomination, which was approved by a voice vote of the Senate Judiciary Committee, could remain in political limbo indefinitely. Rodriguez-Velez has waged an intensive probe of Puerto Rico’s ruling Democratic Party. It is widely believed that an ally of Democrats targeted by her three-year corruption investigation has blocked her nomination. Most of the speculation hovers around Sen. Robert Menendez, D-N.J., a close ally of Anibal Acevedo-Vila, the Democratic governor of Puerto Rico who is under investigation for campaign finance irregularities in his 2000 campaign. All George Soros millions can't hide the truth from the American public. I predict this "move" by the Deamoncrat party will blow up in their face as have many other efforts over the past few years. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 24, 2007 Category: DEMOCRATS POLLS PROPAGANDA Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.